


You Ask and You Shall Recieve

by michaelsnirvana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Michael dyed his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsnirvana/pseuds/michaelsnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael dyed his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ask and You Shall Recieve

**Author's Note:**

> short little oneshot based on Mike dying his hair

"Michael, your torturing all our fans. Just post a picture of your hair babe, why keep them waiting?" Luke chuckled, cuddling the now red headed Michael into his chest. Grinning up at the blonde, Michael shrugged.

"It's funny to see all the tweets they send me about it." was his reply, reaching towards the bedside table for his phone. 

Smiling fondly, Luke ran his fingers through the hair, "Red is my favorite on you, it looks adorable but also sexy. It works well with your pale skin too."

Going quiet for a few minutes as Michael scrolls through twitter and Luke looking over his shoulder, whilst occasionally pressing small kisses to the shorter boys shoulders, around 30 mintues pass before their peace is interrupted by Calum and Ashton barreling through the door giggling.

"Mike, there's like a riot of girls outside the hotel demanding to see your hair. We offered pictures, but they're pretty determined to see the color before anyone else."

"Yea, okay maybe it's time to reveal. I didn't think they would riot the hotel just to know what color my hair is!" Michael laughed, pulling away from Luke and snapping a quick picture to upload.

After captioning the picture and making sure it actually posted, he powered the screen off and cuddled into Luke once more.

"Social media is gonna be a mess after this.."


End file.
